


let's overthink this together.

by iamalwaystired



Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, idk anymor, it's based off of that clip from yesterday of corpse hinting that he is into sykkuno, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: okay so i have a feeling everyone knows what clip this is in reference to. all of my other works for this fandom are bromance but this one i just got the idea for so i did. this work isn't going to be [art of my series because it doesn't take place in the same timeline, but hope you enjoy.in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 584





	let's overthink this together.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i have a feeling everyone knows what clip this is in reference to. all of my other works for this fandom are bromance but this one i just got the idea for so i did. this work isn't going to be [art of my series because it doesn't take place in the same timeline, but hope you enjoy.  
> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

“I thought it would make you laugh,” Sykkuno says bringing his hand to his face. 

“Oh, I was muted,” Corpse replies his usual flirty tone dripping, “I-I did. I had a hearty chuckle, but you better be joking.” 

“Sykkuno, if girls aren’t into you,” Edison starts, “I know a lot of guys that are into you. There’s one in particular,” The last sentence seems like an afterthought, but it seems like Edison has someone in mind. 

“Yeah, I know, I know a couple,” Corpse’s smile evident in how he says it. 

Sykkuno awkwardly laughs behind his hand and turns to to his chat, “Wait, the way Corpse said that-” he stops mid-sentence and Toast is talking to Jodi now, moving on from that conversation. 

Wait the way Corpse said that, it’s almost like he is one of them. 

Sykkuno’s mind and heart are racing, thinking about what Corpse just said and hinted at. Corpse likes Sykkuno. Like in the way Sykkuno has been saying for months that no one likes him in. Sykkuno had always thought he was straight, but it was only a few months ago that that thought changed. It changed when he had started talking to a very cute, deep voiced man. Corpse. 

Sykkuno didn’t realize he was smiling so much until someone in his chat pointed it out. 

Well, now he doesn’t need to worry about girls not liking him. 

-🖤- 

“I- I can’t be breaking up because girls arent into me,” Corpse hears Sykkuno say. 

“Sykkuno, if girls aren’t into you,” Edison starts, “I know a lot of guys that are into you. There’s one in particular,” The last sentence seems like a direct callout, like Edison didn’t HAVE to make it known that one was increasingly obvious, but he did. 

“Yeah, I know, I know a couple,” Corpse says without thinking, he’s just glad that he said something that can be taken other ways than, ‘Hey Sykkuno, I'm in love with you but you can’t know because you are my best friend, who I think is 100% straight.’ 

Overthinking everything has always been one thing Corpse is great at. That means that until 2 and a half rounds later Corpse is flipping between panicking that Sykkuno found out his little crush, and him thinking he’s deluding himself that maybe Sykkuno feels the same way. 

Sykkuno had been flirting with him increasingly over the last few weeks, and after his bad day last week he had told Corpse that the only person that he would be fine talking to was him. Maybe that’s just because Corpse’s voice was the most calming, but no, that can’t be. Most people have been scared of him because of it, why had Sykkuno been different. 

Apparently Corpe wasn’t the only one overthinking everything, because it was halfway through one round that he got a message from the man of the hour, Sykkuno. 

‘sooo,,, you know a guy that might be into me’ 

‘could it possibly be you?’ 

‘because if it is, i'm kinda down’ 

That one was unexpected, Corpse didn’t expect Sykkuno to break the ice first. 

‘maybeeeee’ 

‘yes’ 

Sykkuno starts typing and soon he has another message. 

‘i’m glad’ 

‘i take it you were also overthinking this?’ 

Of course, Sykkuno knows him that well. 

‘why don’t we overthink this together’ 

🖤et fin🖤


End file.
